Entre dos mundos
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Rinmika llego por mera casualidad a Eldarya, que es un bello donde lo místico, lo mágico y lo mitológico se reúnen. Es para ella algo difícil de decir, el lugar donde fue a caer tiene cosas hermosas, pero también lo es su hogar original, y no solo eso, ella no es ciento por cien humana. Lo único que hace que ella dude entre sus dos mundos es las personas que la acompañan...
1. Capítulo 1 (Un mundo distinto)

**/Hola a todos!**

 **Como les dije antes, yo no solo escribo fics de South Park xD jujuju**

 **Entre dos mundos es un CrossOver de Eldarya y Amour Sucre (o CDM)**

 **Ojo! " _Jamon_ " se pronuncia " _Jaimon_ " o " _Yaimon_ "/**

* * *

Capítulo 1 (Un mundo distinto...)

 **-Rinmika Pov-**

Hace apenas unos minutos que paso, quisiera decir que no he aprendido nada de esto, pero mentiría. ¡Un beso! ¡El me dio un beso! ¡A mí! Jamás en toda mi vida me hubiera esperado algo así de parte de él, digo... Siempre esta molestándome y eso pero... ¡No me lo creo! Cuando Ámber se entere se pondrá verde de envidia, después de todo ya se demostró algo y ¡Parece ser reciproco! Realmente espero que no sea una broma, me dolería saber que solo jugo conmigo, pero... Ese beso fue... Mágico.

Después del colegio decidí salir antes de que Castiel me viera, necesito ordenar mis ideas, un poco de aire fresco no me molestaría, después de todo, el día es hermoso ¿O yo veo todo hermoso hoy? Si, quizá sea eso. Hoy me hayo muy contenta, también tengo que contarle a Rosa lo que paso, se pondrá como loca.

Hoy fue un día interesante, estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera almorcé en el cole ya me están molestando las tripas, muero de hambre. He detenido mis pasos frente a un conjunto de árboles que dan una fresca sombra, los rayos del sol se cuelan de entre las hojas, podría quedarme dormida aquí, al fin y al cabo, ya estoy cerca de casa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?-unas pequeñas luces muy brillantes comenzaron a bailar junto a mí-Pues luciérnagas no son, aun no anochece y... ¿Q-Que...?-una luz, una luz blanca brillante, muy enceguecedora me cubrió. Cuando abrí los ojos en el momento en el que recupere la conciencia me encontraba tirada en el suelo, no reconozco nada de lo que veo, no estoy cerca de casa, eso es seguro.

-¡Oye tú!-se escuchó una voz masculina

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?-dijo la otra voz

-Silencio-una tercera voz ordeno callar a los otros dos

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una humana?-dijo el muchacho de pelo azulado mientras me miraba fijamente

-Eso parece-contesto el otro, de pelo azabache-Ven, no te haremos daño-me guiño el ojo, su único ojo visible, pues el otro se veía cubierto por su parche

-Tenemos que llevársela a Miiko-dijo el de cabello blanco platinado-¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-A-Ah yo...-los tres me miraban fijamente, me siento intimidada por cómo me miraban

-Es imposible, ningún ser humano puede llegar a Eldarya así nada mas-volvió a hablar el peliazul-Dime humana, ¿Tienes nombre? ¿Cuál es?

-Oh vamos Ezarel, la estas asustando-el azabache se agacho a mi altura y me tendió su mano-Dime my lady, ¿Cómo te llamas? Seguro es un nombre tan bonito como tú-me sonrió

-M-Me llamo Rinmika-tartamudee, de algún modo ese chico se parece a Lysandro. Tome su mano que me ofreció para ponerme de pie

-Mucho gusto-su sonrisa volvió a mostrar-Mi nombre es Nevra, el tonto intelectual de allí es Ezarel y nuestro querido cazador es Valkyon

-¿Terminaste?-el platinado me jalo del brazo

-¡Oye suéltame!-jale mi brazo bruscamente para soltarme de su agarre. De nada me sirvió, el solo me miro y me cargo sobre su hombro izquierdo como si yo fuere un costal de papas. Hizo una seña con la mano, debían seguirlo los otros dos-¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame!-comenzó a patalear llegando a golpearlo, pero no hizo nada-¡Bájame ya Castiel!-le grite. En seguida me tape la boca con ambas manos, confundí a Castiel con esa persona ¿Por qué? Quizá sea por cómo me está tratando. Ya después opte por quedarme callada.

Caminamos -" _caminamos_ "- durante treinta minutos saliendo por fin de ese bosque. Mire a los alrededores, parecía haber civilización, había mucha gente paseando por las calles entre los puestos de diversos mercaderes. Atravesamos un puente y llegamos a una estructura. Parresia el salón de una embajada o algo así, se veía muy bonito. Atravesamos el salón principal y después subimos por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un salón con un adorno de lo que a mi parecer es un pedazo bien formado de hielo color azul.

-¿Quién es ella? A nosotros se nos acercó una chica con cola y orejas de pelo negro azulado y las puntas plateadas

-Miiko, ella apareció de la nada en el bosque-explico Ezarel mirándome como si yo fuera una bestia o algo

-¿Que apareció de la nada dices?-ella se acercó a Valkyon, quien aún no me bajaba-¿Tienes nombre, cierto? ¿Cuál es?-me pregunto

-¿¡Porque todos creen que carezco de nombre!? ¡Hasta los animales tienen nombre!

-Que ser tan grosero eres-me dijo con gesto de repulsión-Valkyon, bájala

-Enseguida-me tomo en brazos y me puso en el suelo bruscamente

-¡Oye tú! ¡Ten más cuidado!-le grite

-¡Basta! Eres muy ruidosa e insolente-chasco sus dedos-¡Jamón!-grito ella, para después acudir a su llamado una bestia de tamaño mayor al de todos los chicos-Llévala al calabozo-ordeno

-¿Q-Que? N-No esperen...-camine unos pasos hacia atrás ya que " _Jamón_ " se aproximaba a mi intentando llevarme-Podríamos negociarlo quizá-dije nerviosa

-¡Detente!-me grito Nevra

Volví a caminar hacia atrás, golpeando mí con mi espalda la estructura de " _hielo_ " azul. Esta empezó a brillar con una luz muy brillante. Me di vuelta para ver qué fue lo que hice, de esa cosa salió una silueta traslucida femenina, que me miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a mí con una ligera sonrisa que ciertamente me tranquilizaba y alteraba a la vez. Aproximo sus cálidas manos hacia a mi tomando mi rostro entre ellas y acercándome a ella me regalo un beso en la frente, posteriormente me soltó y sin desvanecer su bella sonrisa, desapareció.

Después de ello, todo el salón quedo en silencio, instintivamente me di vuelta, todos me miraban sorprendidos, incluyendo a Miiko quien no dejaba de mirarme de pies a cabeza. Mire a los demás, a la sala llegaron más personas, dos chicas más, tres hombres más y un adolecente de no más de doce años. Sus miradas se posaban en mí, comenzaban a asustarme. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia atrás pero ahora lejos de esa cosa de hielo. Asustada, salí corriendo de allí.

-¡Jamón, tráela!-escuche claramente como Miiko mandaba a por mi

Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas intentando escapar de Jamón quien corría tras de mi a pesar de que yo salí primero y atravesé la sala principal. Cuando creí haberlo perdido, corrí escaleras abajo esperando encontrar una salida que me alejara de ellos, pero a medida que bajaba las aparentemente infinitas escaleras la luz iba desapareciendo hasta llegar al fin de estas y adentrarme en la penumbra. Encendí la lámpara de mi móvil para poder mirar donde me había metido ahora. Estaba más perdida aun. Recorrí el lugar con mi luz hasta que esta choco con una silueta vestida de negro con vivos rojos, grite pues me asusto de sobre manera, posteriormente unas manos me tomaron por sobre los hombros. Fue suficiente, no aguante más y me desplome en el suelo. Pasado ya un tiempo desperté recostada en una camilla, en una sala color blanco. Talle mis ojos con ambas manos para poder enfocar mejor, allí, sentado en una silla y con un libro en manos estaba un hombre con gafas y un cuerno, aparte de que tenía cola y orejas en punta, las cuales no estaban tan pronunciadas. Quito la mirada de su libro y me miro esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Veo que por fin has despertado-se levantó y camino hacia a mí. Instintivamente me levante-Oh no, no te asustes-detuvo sus pasos donde se quedó-Mi nombre es Keroshine, pero puedes llamarme Kero-dijo-¿Te encuentras bien?

-A-Ah... Supongo que si-puse mi mano derecha sobre mi cien-Que susto...

-Para ser " _humana_ " corres muy rápido, eres muy intrépida-sonrió

-A-Ah yo... Quisiera volver a casa-su mirada cambio

-Lo sentimos, pero por el momento no podemos llevarte-dijo un muchacho de pelo rubio con las puntas negras

-Leiftan-le llamo Kero

-... No es porque queramos tenerte cautiva aquí o algo así, solo que, en principio no sabemos cómo llegaste aquí y tampoco sabemos que eres en realidad

-¿Como que " _que soy en realidad_ "?

-Si el espíritu del Cristal salió para verte es porque no eres ciento por cien humana-me explico-Tenemos que averiguar cómo llegaste y tu especie-sus palabras comienzan a asustarme-Nevra me dijo que te llamas Rinmika ¿No es así?-asentí-No te preocupes, intentaremos averiguarlo lo más rápidamente posible-me sonrió para tranquilizarme

No puedo creer que algo como esto me esté pasando, apenas hace unos momentos Castiel me había besado, y ahora esto. No sé cuánto demore en volver, ruego que sea pronto, no quiero morir aquí, todo es tan extraño y a duras penas puedo comprender mi situación. Quisiera que todo esto no sea más que un sueño, solo un sueño.


	2. Capítulo 2 (Estudio conflictivo)

**/Caaaaaaapitulo dos para ustedes chicas :D!**

 **Si tienen cuenta en Eldarya o CDM AREGENME!**

 **Buscaquenme como RiNmika :D en ambos juegos.**

 **Pd: Un agradecimiento a iSweetThorn por dejarme usa** **r su Gardinne UwU -Te amo mami QuQ-/**

* * *

Capítulo 2 (Estudio conflictivo...)

 **-Normal Pov-**

-Te quedaras bajo el cuidado de la guardia de Absynthe cuyo Líder es Ezarel

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡El!? ¿¡Por qué!?-gritó sorprendida

-La guardia Absynthe se especializa en la investigación, Miiko ordeno que debía ser Ezarel quien se encargue de ti

-¿Te das cuenta de que soy un ser vivo, verdad?-arqueo la ceja molesta

-Lo lamento, pero ya no es decisión tuya. Si deseas volver a tu hogar, debes cooperar con Ezarel-termino para después irse

-Ese chico parece ser muy desagradable-murmuró

-¿Leiftan? O ¿Ezarel?-pregunto el de anteojos

-Ezarel, me mira como si yo fuera un monstruo o algo así yo... Yo no pedí venir aquí. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo paso!

-Vamos, lo que ahora debería preocuparte es volver a casa-se levantó-¿Te gustaría ver algo?-sonrió aquel-Sígueme-le tendió la mano. La rubia tomo la mano del muchacho para levantarse y seguirlo. Ambos caminaron hacia un cubículo en la misma sala, donde había viarios huevos de tamaño exuberante, casi comparados al tamaño de un huevo de avestruz.

-Están apunto de eclosionar-dijo-¿Te gustaría sostener uno?

-¿Si puedo?-le miro impresionada. Él era muy amable.

-Por supuesto, toma cualquiera. Pero ten mucho cuidado, estos huevos contienen un ser vivo dentro-rio levemente

La chica tomo el huevo que más tenia cerca; un huevo de color azul marino y vivos blancos grisáceos, se veía tan frágil, le acogió en sus brazos como si entre ellos arrullase a un recién nacido.

-No quiero que Ezarel cuide de mi-hizo un pequeño puchero

-Dime... ¿Que hacías antes de venir aquí?

-¿Que...Hacia?-repitió-Recién el chico que me gusta me beso-dijo sonrojada

-¿Tu amante?

-¿Amante? ¡Oh no! Nada de eso. Aun no somos novios siquiera-suspiro-El... Él es un idiota sabes. Siempre molestándome, mandándome indirectas, siendo descortés y grosero, serio y celoso...

-Parece como si describieras a Nevra y Valkyon

-¿Ah si? Y yo que creía que Nevra era un caballero

-Le gusta coquetear-rio

-Vaya, es como Dake-murmuro para si-Yo... Yo realmente espero que esta vez no sea solo un juego, nunca le demostré realmente lo que sentía por él y ahora...-apretó levemente el huevo que sostenía-... Ahora me encuentro aquí atrapada-comenzó a llorar

El huevo que reposaba en sus brazos comenzó a moverse provocando así, que ella se asustara, Kero le dijo que había de tranquilizarse o podría tirar el huevo y matar accidentalmente al pequeño. Asustada ahora por lo que Kero dijo, se fue corriendo velozmente a la camilla donde durmió. Se sentó y alisto las almohadas para recostar allí al pequeño. El huevo eclosiono dejando ver a un pequeño animalillo de color azul oscuro, hojitas en sus bracitos, un pico pequeño y unos grandes y hermosos ojos. El pequeño miro a la rubia para después saltar a sus brazos y comenzar a sonreír.

-Ah...

-Vaya que a tiempo llegamos-dijo una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda-Una cría de Becola, que oportuno ¿No crees Axiel?-miro al animal que caminaba a su lado y que se parecía al pequeño que tenía la rubia en brazos-Ya es hora-tomo al pequeño y este, en seguida que fue separado de la de ojos celestes, comenzó a llorar-Ah... ¿Que? E-Espera, no llores rio nerviosa

-Intenta regresárselo-toco el hombro de Rinmika, la pelirroja miro dudosa a la chica y posteriormente le dio al pequeño

-Ya, ya. No llores-le arrullo. Este dejo de llorar

-¿Es ella?-murmuro

-Ella tiene nombre-dijo

-Pero Ezarel dijo...

-Ezarel no es Miiko-reprocho él. Ella hizo una mueca de descontento y luego suspiro

-Mi nombre es Sweet Thorn, pero todos me llaman Sweet, él es mi familiar Axiel. Un Becola adulto-la criatura saludo con la mano-Tu debes ser la humana, perdón-se corrigió-Tu debes ser Rinmika. Debe ser difícil entender tu situación

-Lo único difícil es asimilar que llegue aquí de una manera que ni yo conozco-Kero aclaro su garganta, sabía que si seguían así podrían ponerse a discutir y Sweet podría ser cruel cuando se lo proponía

-El pequeño Becola parece haberse acoplado a Rinmika

-Eso es un inconveniente-dijo la pelirroja-Normalmente los familiares no se apegan a quien no ha cuidado de ellos, pero ella...

-En mi mundo se dice que los animales se apegan a la primera figura que ven así como si fueran sus madres-dijo la rubia

-Para empezar, quechera saber qué hace ella con el Becola

-Kero me dio permiso para cargar el huevo

-Los seres como tú no deben jugar con lo que no conocen-ataco

-" _Los seres como tú_ " no tienen modales

-Más vale que te calles enana

-¿¡Que dijiste!?

-Lo que oíste, enana-sonrió burlona

-¡Basta! No voy a dejar que un fenómeno como tú me hable de esa manera-dijo-Podrás ser magnifica pero... Pero... ¡El Espíritu del Cristal beso mi frente!-grito de ultimo y se levantó así caminando a la salida y siendo seguida por el pequeño Becola

La pelirroja no sabía si molestarse o reírse. Si, el que el Espíritu del Cristal haya tocado a la humana era relevante, pero no lo era lo suficiente como para sentir celos. A menos que esa chica realmente fuera parte del mundo de Eldarya, entonces allí si habría porque encelarse.

 **-Rinmika Pov-**

Salí de allí hecha la furia, inclusive estaba tan molesta que creo que empuje a alguien de tan cabreada que estoy. Salí de la sala de guardias y me encamine hacia la aldea. Todos me miran muy extraño, quizá son mis ropas, no sé y no me importa, lo que quiero ahora es volver a casa. Este lugar me confunde, y no entiendo nada. Mamá, Rosalya, Castiel, alguien; si estoy durmiendo y este es un sueño, por favor, por favor despiértenme, se los suplico.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces triste-me dijo una voz

-No... No es nada-mire hacia abajo, a mí se me había acercado un pequeño con cuernos enroscados y cabello rubio-Ahm... ¿No tienes miedo de mí?

-¿Por qué debería?-me contesto. No cabe duda de que es un niño-¿Ese Becola es tu familiar?-pregunto sonriente

-Mi... ¿Familiar?

-Si... ¿No sabes que son los familiares?

-Y-Yo...- no, realmente no sé nada de aquí, pero apoyarme en un niño es patético. Quizá pueda ayudarme-No soy de por aquí, ¿Me ayudaras?-le sonreí apenada ¿Quién lo diría?

El pequeño me asintió y me llevo a caminar. Como el pequeño Becola no dejaba de seguirme, opte por cargarlo en mis brazos y llevarlo conmigo. El pequeño niño se portó muy bien conmigo. Su nombre es Mery y vive en el refugio de la guardia con su madre. Me explico que los familiares son compañeros y que deben ser tratados como nuestros iguales. Es como decir que son mascotas, pero sin llegar a tanto. El darle un nombre a tu familiar era una especie de unión entre tu familiar y tú. A demás que es importante para diferenciarlos de los demás de su especie.

No estoy muy segura de darle un nombre al pequeño que está conmigo, no creo que sea correcto, creo que ese es trabajo de los de la guardia.

-Así que aquí estabas-me llamo una voz. Genial, es Ezarel

-¿Sabes en que problemas me meterías si te pierdes?-me regaño-Levántate, tengo que llevarte de regreso, A-ho-ra-me tomo bruscamente y me jalo para seguirle

-Puedo caminar sola-me solté de su agarre

-No parece-espeto

 **-Normal Pov-**

De la rubia, gracias a su ira acumulada, comenzó a emanar una especie de energía. La silueta de su cuerpo fue delineada con una luz azul muy intensa la cual iba haciéndose más grande a medida que esta avanzaba. Parecía como si ella estuviera poseída o algo así. No respondía cuando Ezarel le llamaba. No fue hasta que el sonido del llanto del Becola llego a sus oídos y callo de rodillas al suelo.

-Necesito hacerle pruebas, pero no puedo cuidar siempre de ella. Alguien tiene que examinarla por mientras-dijo el peliazul

-¿Y quién sería exactamente esa persona?-pregunto Valkyon cruzado de brazos

-Yo podría, después de todo no está de mal ver-comento sonriente Nevra

-Esto es serio-dijo-Todos estamos ocupados, necesitamos de alguien dispuesto a seguirla todos los días-razono Miiko

-Sweet está libre de misiones-enuncio el platinado-Ella podría seguirla

-¡Cierto! Ella es más como una asistente de Ezarel-apoyo Nevra

-Pero ellas no se llevan bien-agrego Kero

-No me importa si son amigas o desean matarse, quiero que estudien a esa humana-ordeno la Kitsune

-Pues yo no tengo tiempo de seguirla a donde se le antoje moverse-espeto el peliazul

Se había decidido ahora que la chica Lobo Sweet Thorn estaría a cargo de vigilar -seguir- a Rinmika a donde sea que fuere. A ninguna de ellas les gustó la idea de tener que estar juntas, pero no les quedaba de otra. Para Sweet ya era una orden que debía acatar quisiera o no y Rinmika debía conformarse si es que quería volver prontamente a casa.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 3 (Con más confianza)

**/Capi tres cielos mios :D/**

* * *

Capítulo 3 (Con más confianza...)

 **-Normal Pov-**

-Y ese es mi cuarto ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-¿Y el colchón? ¿Dormiré en las tablas así nada más?

-Claro que si ¿Que más esperabas?

-Quizá un colchón

-Disculpa cielo, no eres lo suficiente para tener un cuarto arreglado-dijo la pelirroja con grandes aires

-En mi mundo hay una chica como tú. Y déjame decirte que eres como una basura en mi ojo

-¿Como?

-giro los ojos molesta-Olvídalo Thorn, olvídalo.

-Mira humana, sé que para ti es difícil, para mi también es horrible pasar MI valioso tiempo con alguien tan inútil como tú, pero son ordenes que debo seguir, así que más vale que aprendas algo de tolerancia-la rubia ya no estaba-¡Maldición!-pateo el suelo-¿Qué? Axiel, no me mires así, ella siempre empieza-el Becola solo opto por desviar la mirada con desaprobación

A pesar de llevar tan solo un día y medio en aquel extraño lugar, ya lo sentía como si hubieran sido días, o meses. Extrañaba a sus amigos, a su madre, al chico que le gustaba. No quería regresar y saber que Priya mintió y a fin de cuentas se había ido a por Castiel en su ausencia. No es que el pellirrojo sea chico fácil, por que a ella le costó mucho llegar donde su corazón, pero se llevó con Priya muy rápido, se hablaban muy bien y honestamente, aún estaba celosa. Se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del salón principal con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas y sus manos apoyando su afligido rostro. No se había percatado de que el pequeño Becola que la seguía estaba allí parado junto a ella, no fue hasta que este pedía alimento.

-¿Piensas dejarlo así?

-¿Ah?-volteo-Valkyon...

-Parece que ese Becola desea ser tu familiar-dijo este mientras miraba al pequeño

-Yo no sé de qué va eso de los familiares-miro al pequeño

-¿Tiene nombre?-pregunto

-Pues no... No creí correcto ponerle un nombre si no es " _mío_ "

-Es tuyo desde el momento en el que no deja de seguirte. Si te vio cuando salió del cascaron, no se desprenderá de ti. Nunca.

-Entonces... ¿Debería ponerle un nombre?-arqueo una ceja algo insegura. El asintió-Veamos...-tomo al pequeño en sus manos-Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de " _Alexander_ " ¿Qué tal?-el pequeño comenzó a dar saltitos-Bien, te llamaras Alexander-sonrió ella

-Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste a Sweet?

-En mi cuarto.-la pelirroja apareció con un gesto molesto en su rostro

De un momento la rubia se encontraba en la sala del Cristal donde se hallaba Miiko que la estaba reprendiendo por desobediente. Nada ayudaba que Ezarel le siguiera echando tierra. Al final de la discusión, Miiko mando a Sweet y Rinmika de excursión. Así por lo menos tendrían algo que hacer en vez de pelear. Una vez que Miiko dejo de reprenderla, se dirigió a su cuarto por Alexander, así tal vez podría relajarse antes de salir con Sweet.

-¿Valkyon?-el muchacho volteo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Toma-dijo-Usa esto, así te camuflaras con el resto de los aldeanos

-Vaya... Gracias

Desdoblo la ropa que le había dado el platinado, un top color azul con vivos lilas y negros y una falda de los mismos colores. Unas sandalias con incrustaciones color lila, un par de muñequeras de cuero con unas incrustaciones lila también y una hombrera igual a las muñequeras, además le había dejado un collar con piedras también lilas que era igual a las incrustaciones de la ropa y accesorios. Desidia vestirse, daría una buena impresión ahora a todos.

-llamo a la puerta-¿Que tanto haces?-abrió sin permiso-Wow... ¿Quién te dio esa ropa?-pregunto la pelirroja de orbes verdes una vez que diviso a la rubia con esos ropajes

-Valkyon dijo que si usaba esto no sabrían que no soy humana-contesto

-¿De verdad dijo eso?-se cruzó de brazos

-Pues no realmente, lo dijo todo tan conjunto que solo entendí " _camuflaje_ "-sonrió-Mira, yo sé que me detestas y eso, pero, quizá podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntar pero todos están muy ocupados y no quiero molestar a nadie, así que, ya que estaremos juntas, podríamos... Socializar entre nosotras

-¿Y cómo que quisieras saber?-le miro algo interesada

-Bueno... Podrías enseñarme a cuidar de Alexander-Puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño Becola

-Supongo que tienes razón, digo, ya que estas aquí varada hasta quien sabe cuándo, tienes que cuidar al pequeño. De acuerdo, vamos a donde ordeno Miiko

Ambas chicas salieron intentando llevarse mejor. Tenían algo en común, sus familiares eran de la misma especie, Rinmika podía aprender de Sweet para cuidar de Alexander y que cuando este creciera, sea tan saludable como Axiel. ¿Que los nombres son casi idénticos? No se equivoquen, Sweet también lo pensó, pero ciertamente a Rinmika le gustaba mucho el nombre de " _Alexander_ " y ahora con su Becola, ella podía usar ese nombre.

La rubia no lo sabía, pero Sweet tenía que hacer unas cosas que Miiko y Ezarel le encargaron, era sobre la rubia. La pelirroja tenía que conseguir unas cuantas cosas para que Ezarel siguiera la investigación.

El cuidado de un familiar era fascinante, por lo que ahora sabia-y por obvias razones- el Becola es una especie marina y debe alimentarse con raíces de bambo, puede que ahora se hallara en un lugar que no era su hogar, pero le parecía fascinante cada cosa que aprendía.

-... Así que eres aprendiz de todos...-comento la rubia

-Pues... No es tan así, me inclino más por la alquimia ¿Sabes? Pero tampoco pensaba quedarme toda mi vida solo investigando. He ido en misiones con Nevra y Valkyon solo para aprender algo nuevo. Combate mano a mano, defensa personal, camuflaje y aunque no lo parezca, Ezarel también sabe de defensa-rio-Aunque parece que solo le importa la ciencia, también tiene corazón

-Vaya... No lo demuestra

-Es como un niño, desconfía de los extraños

-Bueno, debo admitir que yo haría lo mismo-miro al cielo recordando instintivamente a Debrah-Hace no mucho también desconfié de alguien a quien con solo verla me dio mala espina-dijo-Pero te aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones, juro que no sé cómo llegue aquí

-Quizá no deba hablar contigo de esto, pero...-la miro-La Guardia de la Anguila está en crisis-suspiro-El Cristal no es lo que alguna vez fue, de un momento a otro comenzó a perder fragmentos... Nadie sabe cómo paso, pero no podemos dejar que los aldeanos se preocupen por ello. Los líderes están haciendo todo lo que pueden. Miiko trabaja día y noche para encontrar una solución. No me lo tomes a mal, pero en cuanto el Espíritu del Cristal te miro, supimos que algo tenías que ver.

-No recuerdo haberte visto allí

-Nadie me vio, estaba tras la puerta husmeando, se supone que yo llegaría de mi misión mas tarde. Después saliste corriendo y yo salí a esconderme en cuanto Jamón comenzó a perseguirte

-El mundo es... Pequeño...

-¿Sabes? La mayoría de los familiares nacidos en la Guardia son huérfanos, sus madres son asesinadas por cazadores sin escrúpulos. Yo encontré a Axiel herido al lado de su madre. Si lo dejaba allí moriría, así que lo lleve conmigo a la guardia, fue muy difícil que el confiara en mí, pero tu... Ese pequeño con solo mirarte se apegó a ti

-¿Por qué dijiste que fue oportuno?

-Tenía que llevar todos los huevos a la guardería-sonrió-Me alegra que este a tu cuidado, no pareces ser tan tonta después de todo-rio-Por cierto, me gusta tu cabello, la mayoría aquí lo lleva largo-señalo la melena de la rubia

-Honestamente no sé qué fue lo que paso. Antes de llegar aquí era rizado

-¿Que hacías antes de venir?

-Justo me pare en un conjunto de árboles para poder tomar algo de aire fresco y almorzar.

Continuara...

* * *

 **/Historias tristes everywere(?)**

 **no me golpeen, necesitaba poner eso OnO/**


	4. Capítulo 4 (De regreso)

**/Soy cruel xD me acabo de trolear a iSweetThotn xD**

 **Por fin luego de mucho, el capi 4 x3/**

* * *

Capítulo 4 (De regreso...)

-¿Un conjunto de árboles?-dijo pensativa-¿No será que...? ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya sé como hacer que vuelvas a tu casa!-dijo eufórica de alegría

-¿De veras?-arqueo una ceja dudosa-Pero se supone que Ezarel...

-¿Quieres volver a casa sí o no?

-Sí, pero... No creo que los muchachos quieran ayudar

-Por supuesto. Le diremos a Nevra-sonrió-Nevra es un inadaptado desobediente, seguro que nos ayuda

Y ya no estaba a discusión. Comenzaron a buscar a Nevra en vez de ir a buscar las cosas que Miiko había ordenado traer. Cuando encontraron a Nevra, Sweet le explico que tenía en mente. Si la rubia había llegado allí cuando se paró en un conjunto de árboles, seguro había entrado a un círculo de bruja que era formado por varias zetas haciendo un aro o un círculo en el suelo en que estaban plantadas. Esos círculos comúnmente eran portales a otros mundos, quizá Rinmika había sido afortunada o desafortunada al entrar a uno, así que eso le quitaba lo " _especial_ " y la teoría de que ella podría ser " _mágica_ " se descartaría en seguida. Todos vivirían sus vidas como siempre y no habría más " _intrusos_ ". Claro que esa era una suposición. Pensándolo mejor ¿Como un humano pudo cruzar por el circulo? Seguía siendo magia. Ya lo único que les quedaba hacer, era intentar.

Nevra llevo a ambas a donde habían encontrado a la rubia; efectivamente, había un círculo de zetas en el suelo. Ahora necesitaban probarlo. Seria arriesgado, sin embargo Rinmika no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que se armó de valor, camino dentro del círculo con la esperanza en la mano y como si rogase por ello, una serie de luces blancas con destellos azules comenzaron a bañarla. Ahora solo quedaba saber si ese círculo la llevaría a su casa. Abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz del sol le impedía enfocar apropiadamente, movió su cabeza, estaba recostada sobre algo muy blando. Un aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, olía muy bien, olía a un muchacho. Pero ese aroma lo conocía a la perfección, no era tan fuerte pero tampoco tan tenue como para no percibirlo. Una vez que pudo enfocar mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, en su habitación mas específicamente, y ese aroma era de...

-¡Castiel!-grito con alegría mientras le veía entrar y ella se lanzaba en sus brazos

-Espera... ¿Que...?-hablo el pelirrojo sorprendido-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!-le apretó un poco mas

-¿Y que son esas ropas?-la rubia abrió sus ojos como platos

Se separó lentamente del pelirrojo y se miró a sí misma, tenía puesta la ropa que Valkyon le había dejado en su cuarto. Corrió a su tocador, su cabello era rizado nuevamente, pero todo lo demás era de Eldarya. Entonces no había sido un simple sueño.

-¿Como...? ¿Cómo llegue a casa?-pregunto esta con la mirada gacha aun parada frente a su espejo

-Demonio te encontró. Estabas tirada en el suelo y te traje de regreso. Te estuve marcando durante toda la tarde de ayer y parte de hoy ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo estaba...-por su mente pasaron escenas de lo poco que vivió en Eldarya, y no solo eso, ante ella apareció el rostro de Valkyon que en seguida fue sustituido por el rostro de su pequeño familiar, Alexander.-¿Qué le pasara si no puedo regresar?

-¿Regresar?-le miro confundido y molesto por no entender-¿A dónde?

-No es nada son cosas mías-negó con la cabeza

Rinmika había perdido parte de su fin de semana, era sábado al medio día. Posteriormente, olvido que debía salir con Rosalya y Alexy, había prometido a Alexy decirle quien le gustaba y a Rosa todo lo que había ocurrido después de la cita. Una vez que Castiel dejo la casa de la rubia, esta se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, asegurándose de esconder la ropa que había traído de Eldarya; posteriormente se di una ducha y se arregló para verse con sus amigos. Pero no contaba que otros ojos la miraban al salir de su casa.

Un par de ojos color verdes profundos la estaban siguiendo de cerca, estaba dispuesta a seguirle donde fuera con tal de saber más de esa chica de rizos dorados y orbes azul celeste. Tenía intención de tomarle por el hombro para llamar su atención, pero alguien más la distrajo y la llamo a ella con un tono demasiado mimado en su voz.

-¡Sweet!-la abrazaron por la espalda-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busque por todos lados

-suspiro honda y profundamente-Ah… Hola Nina

-¡Tengo que contarte algo!-dijo esta mientras daba saltitos aun con la chica en brazos

-No Nina, tengo unas cosas que hacer y…

-¿Rinmika?-dijo esta

-¿E-Eh?-volteo la pelirroja sintiéndose descubierta

La rubia volteo chocando miradas con la de la pelirroja de ojos verdes, ambas se miraron detalladamente. Rinmika no sabía quién era la persona que estaba con Nina, sin embargo la otra chica sabía quién era la rubia que no se dignaba a quitarle la mirada de encima. Al final, Alexy y Rosalya optaron por invitar a las otras dos chicas, Nina no dudo en aceptar, pues saldría con su futura cuñada, mientras que a Sweet solo le quedo asentir. Ya no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar. Después de haber accedido fueron a un café en el centro que recién había abierto y que Rosalya quería visitar.

-¿Se conocen?-miro a la pelirroja mientras bebía su café

-Eh…-titubeo esta. No se supone que algo así pasara, todo era culpa de Nina y se las pagaría después

-No recuerdo haberla visto antes-miro a Rosalya después de tomar una galleta-Pero me parece familiar-mordió la misma

-Ella es mi amiga Sweet-dijo Nina mientras engullía con rapidez los pastelillos que tenía en frente. Todos la miraron algo sorprendidos por ese apetito voraz, claro todos menos la alvina y la de ojos celestes

-¿Sweet?-repitió Rinmika volviendo a mirar a la pelirroja-No me digas que…

-¡Debo ir al baño!-se levantó esta con apuro-Acompáñame-tomo y algo de la muñeca a Rinmika para que la siguiera mientras que los amigos de ella se encargaban de la devora pasteles

La pelirroja arrastro a la rubia a los baños mientras ella lenta y torpemente le seguía muy de cerca, pues esta le estaba apretando la mano con un poco de rudeza, lo cual causo que la rubia se molestara por la brusquedad y se jalara para soltarse del agarre de la otra.

-¡Eso duele!-sobo su enrojecida muñeca

-¡Cállate y entra!

Comenzaron a tener una lucha de miradas donde no parecía haber ganadora, ambas con ese tipo de miradas podrían asesinar a alguien si así lo desearan, y de momento lo que estaban cerca preferían alejarse, fácilmente se veía que ambas se agarrarían de los cabellos en poco tiempo. La lucha ceso cuando la rubia desvió la mirada de donde la tenía topándose con el brazalete de flores que tenía la pelirroja en la mano izquierda. Volvió a mirarla y entro con ella al tocador

-Realmente eres lenta-se cruzó de brazos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le miro aun extrañada. Sweet suspiro

-Yo también soy del mundo humano, desde hace dos años puedo viajas de aquí a Eldarya y creí ser la única humana en poder romper esa barrera mágica. Supongo que me equivoque-se encogió en hombros

-Bueno y… ¿Para qué me buscas?

-Más tarde, cuando estés sola, tú y yo iremos al círculo de bruja para volver. Debo cerciorarme de que regreses y llevarte con Ezarel para decirle que fue lo que sucedió. Miiko también debe saber de esto

-No regresare a casa hasta tarde-chisto

-Hay un mundo en peligro y tú quieres quedarte a jugar. No debiste atravesar la puerta que une ambos mundo si no querías responsabilidades. Además, dejaste un familiar y como cuidadora de la guardería exijo que te hagas cargo del Becola

-¡Se llama Alexander!

-Y como tiene nombre tienes que hacerte cargo

 **-Sweet Pov-**

En primera esto no debería de estar pasando, de no ser por culpa del muchacho que se la llevo pudimos haber ido y vuelto en cuestión de minutos, pero no. Y encima ella tenía que desmayarse cuando regreso ¡Quisiera lanzarle un cubo con agua! ¡Si no la convenzo de que regrese me van a regañar y no deseo limpiar el almacén otra vez!

Seguimos discutiendo un momento acerca de lo responsable que debía ser con su familiar, ya después tuve oportunidad de explicarle a detalle lo que se supone ya había entendido desde que llego a Eldarya…

-… Y debes regresar ya-dije de ultimo ya cabreada, teníamos veinte minutos allí paradas-Si no regresas serás una desertora y yo misma me encargare de cerrar el círculo. Te espero a las ocho de la noche, es lo más tarde que puedes llegar. SI llegas tarde vete despidiendo de regresar y ver a Alexander

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 5: (Niñera de Kappas)

**/Capitulo 5!**

 **Hola! se que me extrañaban, y es que ayer estaba actualizando y me desconectaron la PC... sin luz no agarra y... QnQ ya ustedes saben...**

 **Pueh, aquí el capi 5 7u7/**

* * *

Capitulo 5 (Niñera de Kappas...)

-E-Escucha Sweet, las vacaciones de verano son la próxima semana y...

-¿Y qué harás por mientras? Tienes que volver y lo sabes Rinmika

-Lo sé, pero no puedo desaparecer así nada más, mi madre se preocuparía mucho y... Sé que... si quizá le explico podría entender

-Espero no te mande al manicomio-rio-Cualquiera se reiría con esta historia.

-No soy como tú, estás haciendo las cosas a tu voluntad, tengo una madre que me necesita con ella, que tu no rindas cuentas de lo que haces no es cosa mía

-se cruzó de brazos-Soy hija adoptiva de una pareja, no me tratan mal, pero mis padres verdaderos viven en Eldarya. Y hablando de eso, ¿Estas segura de ser hija de sangre de tus padres?

 **-Rinmika Pov-**

Molesta le conteste a Sweet que era claro que era hija ilegítima de mis padres, pero debo admitir que eso me puso pensar, mi padre es castaño de ojos café, mi madre peligrosa y sus ojos son color rosa y yo soy rubia de ojos celestes. Hay cosas que no encajan. Jamás conocí a mis abuelos, jamás vi fotos de la familia de mamá en casa, solo llegue a ver a mis abuelos paternos, pero no a los maternos.

Después de nuestra charla en el baño, regresamos con los demás, deberíamos fingir que nada paso, pero el asunto comenzó a comerme la cabeza. Para llegar a casa, debemos cruzar el parque, me quede de pie mirando donde los arboles a donde había ido yo hace unos días, todo paso gracias a un beso, pero aún me siento insegura. ¿Sera correcto decirle a mi madre? Es mi mejor amiga, yo amo a mi madre y casi nunca le guardo secretos. Me duele la cabeza.

-¡Cookie, espera!-gritaron a lo lejos. Sweet termino en el suelo de panza y sobre ella el pequeño perrito de Kentin-Disculpa...-le quito el perrito de encima y le ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Sí, no te... Preocupes-su rostro se ruborizo

-Ya de paseo eh-sonreí y me acerque a Ken-Lamento lo de la vez pasada con Castiel, Ken

-No te preocupes-me regreso la sonrisa-Ya será otro día-volteo la mirada donde mi pelirroja amiga-No sabía que se conocieran

-¿La conoces?-mire a Sweet, ella desvió la mirada, sin embargo aún sostenía la mano que Kentin le ofreció para levantarse

-S-Somos vecinos... Le conozco desde que recién se mudó, su madre es muy linda, su padre es muy estricto-tartamudeo

-Sweetye sabe tanto como tú-sonrió el, a ella le temblaban los labios

-Vaya, ¿Sweetye?-voltee a verla, creo que debo ayudarle-Ken, me alegra verte después de clases, pero tengo que volver a casa-comente apenada-Espero poder salir contigo y Cookie otro día

El asintió y se despidió de nosotras. Tome la mano de a congelada Sweet y la arrastre hasta mi casa. Mamá ya tenía cena preparada y servida, siempre me impresiono que ella fuera tan rápida y buena en lo que hacía. Inserte mi llave en la cerradura y abrí.

-Cariño-mamá se acercó estrechándome en sus brazos y besando mi mejilla

-Hola mami-sonreí apenada-Traje a una amiga

-Usted... usted es...-dijo ella con la mirada bien enfocada en mi madre-¿¡Tu madre es Agatha!?-le mire extrañada y asentí-Tu madre se codea con Ezarel-comento

-¿De qué hablas hija?-pregunto mi madre

-Señora, su hija pudo cruzar a Eldarya-explico. Comenzó a hacer gestos intentando que ella se callara-Su hija es Fairy, atravesó el circulo de bruja, ningún ser humano ha podido hacerlo, es un milagro yo...

-Y yo que creí que serias normal-comento ella con voz lastimera-¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto que pasaste a Eldarya?-asentí-Oh mi amor-me apretó un poco más fuerte-Mi cielo...-se separó de mí, una luz brillante envolvió su cuerpo, cambiando sus ropajes a unos más pomposos y extravagantes

-La razón por la cual pudiste pasar fue porque tu madre es una Fairy, es un hada real. Solo por eso y más debes volver a Eldarya

Sweet se tomó la molestia de decirle a mi madre todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegue, ella sabía cómo se tomaría las cosas Miiko conmigo. Mamá explico después que soy una Fairy como ella, pero que mi padre no es mi padre, mi verdadero padre murió antes de que yo naciera. Al hombre que conozco como mi padre es solo " _un simple humano_ ". Pero mamá no dijo qué clase de Faery fue mi verdadero padre. Me siento más confundida que antes.

Al fin de cuentas, mi madre se las arregló para " _convencerme_ " que debía volver allí, que tenía que demostrar de qué estaba hecha, y lo sé de antemano, pero tengo cosas que hacer, asuntos que arreglar. Me vi técnicamente obligada a empacar unas cosas, mi madre me dio una mejor muda de rora e ir con Sweet de regreso. Mi madre nos acompañó hasta el círculo de bruja. Beso mi frente y me abrazo.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso-dijo y me envió de vuelta

Cando regresamos nos regañaron tanto que creí que Miiko se quedaría afónica después de todo lo que nos gritó. Nos mandaron a dormir. Genial, dormiría en un cuarto simple peor que un calabozo y sin un colchón. Claro que eso pensé antes de abrir la puerta. Aquel cuarto triste y precario era un pequeño rincón relajante y cómodo, no sabía que rayos había pasado, pero se veía hermoso. Estaba decorado como si yo lo hubiera decorado, como si yo hubiera metido mis manos allí.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntaron, al darme vuelta me encontré con la mirada de Ykhar. Una especie de Fairy con orejas de conejo llamado Brownie-Valkyon lo arreglo-dijo-A ese chico sí que le gusta la decoración de interiores-rio-Buenas noches-se despidió de mí y se fue

¿Valkyon hizo esto por mí? Me ruborice un poco, ningún muchacho había echo algo así por mí. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Alexander ya estaba durmiendo, deje mi mochila con cuidado al lado de mi cama y lo único que saque de ella fue la foto que Rosalya saco para mí del concierto. La foto de Castiel y su guitarra. No pude despedirme de Rosa o Alexy, no pude explicarle nada a Castiel, la última vez que nos vimos fue en mi cuarto después de que me encontrara en el parque. Si se enterase de que soy una clase de ser mítico, seguro se asquearía y se alejaría de mí.

En silencio comencé a sollozar, todo pasaba tan rápido que estaba asustada, no sabía que sería de mi ahora, ¿Que sería de mi si descubrían que clase de Fairy soy? ¿Debería quedarme o podría volver a mi hogar? Sweet me confeso que le gusta más Eldarya que el mundo humano. Lamentable, creo que a mí me gusta más mi hogar que Eldarya. Me dispuse entonces a irme a dormir, me recosté en la suave cama y cerré mis ojos esperando conciliar el sueño, me di la vuelta intentando acomodarme sin embargo había algo más sobre el colchón además de mí.

Grite, sea lo que sea me asusto de sobre manera, tanto que acabe en el suelo de espaldas intentando llegar a la puerta. Debido a la poca luz, solo podía divisar una figura pequeña parada sobre la cama. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un brazo me halo bruscamente hacia arriba para levantarme.

-Allí estas-dijo la voz de Miiko. Quien me tenia del brazo, era Jamón-Chrome, te pedí que cuidaras de el-regaño a quien estaba a su lado, un chico de no más de doce años con cabello azabache y vivos en rojo

-Ya dije que lo sentía-bufo el, molesto-Solo me di la vuelta un momento y se esfumo

-¿Q-Que es eso?-pregunte aun asustada

-Es un bebe Kappa-contesto la Kitsune-No es un familiar, es como... Otra persona-explicó-Todo me imagine menos que se viniera a meter a tu cuarto

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-Te lo diría si supiera-se acercó al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar-Vamos, tu lugar es en la enfermería-intento cercarlo.

Por más que intentaba tocarle, él le daba un manotazo o gritaba y chillaba más fuerte, fue tanto el llanto que consiguió despertar a todos, haciendo que se reunieran en mi habitación. De pronto el pequeño Kappa era perseguido por los demás mientras yo veía como se paseaban por mi cuarto como si hicieran un tour por él. Cansado el pequeño Kappa se escondió tras de mi

-Vaya...-dijo entre cortadamente-Que conveniente,-se enderezo y aclaro su garganta-Rinmika, tu primer misión oficial como miembro de la guardia, será custodiar y velar por el bienestar de esta cría de Kappa hasta que le regresemos a su hogar. En resumidas cuentas, cuidaras de él hasta mañana por la tarde-dijo Miiko, salvada de responsabilidades maternas. Ezarel se burló de mí

-Seamos sinceros, me dices que cuide de él solo porque soy la única " _inútil_ " en este lugar. Solo tienes que decirme " _se su niñera_ " y ya, no tienes que montarte tanto drama lingüístico-conteste tomando al pequeño en mis brazos, quien se acurruco cómodo en mi pecho

-Bueno, lo que sea-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto

-Suerte, my lady-guiño Nevra. Todos salieron, pero solo uno me dio ánimos con solo no decir nada, solo asintió y se fue

Por un momento sentí frio todo mi cuerpo justo como sucedía cuando Castiel me hacía rabiar. Tenía que borrar eso de mi mente prontamente. ¿Sera que nunca podre estar segura de nada? Siempre acabo metiéndome en problemas, y hasta ahora había podido salir de ellos hábilmente, pero ahora me sentía atrapada.

La mañana se hizo presente, hubiera dormido más de no haber sido por Alexander y el pequeño bebe Kappa quienes estaban jugando muy contentos sobre la cama, no pudieron jugar en el sofá, no, tenían que jugar sobre la cama donde estaba durmiendo. Me levante, pues ya no me quedaba de otra. Sweet me invito a comer fuera, los Becolas se quedaron en la guardia y yo llevaría conmigo a mi dulce encargo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Parece como si no hubieras dormido nada anoche

-Después del susto que este pequeño me dio, ya no pude dormir. Y cuando creí poder conciliar el sueño, ya era de mañana. Lo sé porque él y Alex se pusieron a jugar-puse mis manos sobre mi rostro estresada

-Vamos, calma. Aun no pasa lo peor-sonrió-Te quedaras sola hoy, iré a una misión con Leiftan y no llego hasta la tarde, espero llegar antes de que te vayas-le mire dudosa-Ah... Miiko no te dijo-rio-Tu y mi hermano menor irán a la costa de Jade a dejar a este chiquitín

-¿Tu hermano?

-Chrome, quien se supone que cuidaría del Kappa-dijo

-Es algo cansado llamarle " _Kappa_ " quizá necesita un nombre

-No creo que sea correcto-advirtió

-A estas alturas ya no estoy muy segura de nada, así que, me arriesgare-tome al pequeño en mis manos mientras reía y sonreía para mí-Tienes cara de...-medite antes de decir algo estúpido-Elliot-dije de ultimo. El pequeño Kappa comenzó a reír y dar saltitos de alegría

-¡Elliot, Elliot!-repitió contento

Así sería entonces, me quedaría sola con el pequeño Elliot y esta vez debía solucionar las cosas por mí misma. No me quejo, siempre ha sido así, pero tengo miedo a errar y hacerle algún daño sin querer. Eso es lo que me da pendiente. Sin saber que más hacer, le tome de la mano y lo lleve a darse un baño. Según las instrucciones de Ezarel, duchas aquí no hay, me dijo que había unas fuentes cerca del Gran Quiosco a mano derecha y que allí podía bañarlo.

Lleve conmigo una toalla para secarlo. Una vez que llegamos y admiramos el color y fauna que adornaba las fuentes, encontramos a Alajéa, quien me ayudo a bañar a Elliot. Dice que le agrada ser útil, pero que los demás no creen lo mismo. También me dijo que era una sirena, pero al parecer no se lleva bien con el agua. Es linda, me recuerda un poco a Iris no sé por qué.

-... Ya cadi es hora de que se vayan, ¿Irán a otra parte antes de ir al barco?-pregunto mientras le hacía mimos a Elliot

-Quiero llevarlo a dar una vuelta fuera de la cede-sonreí al verlo tan contento

-Te adaptas rápido, creí que tardarías por ser humana-dijo sin querer

-He paseado con Sweet cuando tiene tiempo, además no me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar mucho rato, me gusta más... " _Meterme donde no me llaman_ "-reí. Así es como solía decir Castiel, decía que siempre metía mis manos donde no las pedían era divertido, por cosas como esas había pasado ratos divertidos en la escuela. Suspire-Nos vemos después Alajéa, gracias por todo

-Gracias a ti por dejar que te ayudara-sonrió-Me alegro mucho poder hablar contigo

Nos alejamos de ella y fuimos fuera de la cede para caminar a la llanura. El cielo estaba despejado y la suave brisa era refrescante, me costaba pensar y recordar que realmente soy de sangre Fairy. Me gustaría ver la cara de Ezarel cuando se entere que soy de este mundo, seguramente se pondrá como loco.

Aprovechando el buen clima, me senté en el pasto y senté a Elliot en mis piernas, quien inquieto se levantó y comenzó a correr como solo los niños lo hacen. Quería jugar, así que se metió a una cueva, parecía una madriguera, me asuste, pues ya no había señas del pequeño. Cuando lo saque de allí estaba inconsciente.

-¡Elliot!-le grite para que reaccionara-Oh no... Elliot, Elliot responde, por favor-las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos

 **-Normal Pov-**

Asustada y presurosa tomo al pequeño Kappa y lo llevo dentro de la cede de las guardias. Miiko, Nevra y Jamón estaban justo en el salón principal cuando ella llego.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto la Kitsune viendo al pequeño en brazos de la rubia

-Estaba jugando... el...-no podía contestar. Miiko tomo al Kappa u hablo

-Nevra, busca a Ezarel, dile que necesitamos un bálsamo, perdió parte de su agua. Jamón, busca a Alajéa, necesitamos que lo estabilice

-¿Y-Y yo? ¿Qué hago yo?-pregunto aun asustada

-Ya has hecho bastante. Sabía que no debía dejarte a cargo de el-dijo de ultimo y se fue rumbo a la enfermería

El corazón de Rinmika se había destrozado. Sabía que, siendo un Fairy o un ser humano común y corriente, no se le quitaba esa manía de echar a perder todo. Pero ya había pasado por otras cosas, quizá no peores, pero siempre supo cómo solucionar esos problemas. Decidida, fue en busca de Ezarel, quien aún se hallaba con Nevra solucionando lo del bálsamo. Escucho por mera casualidad que necesitaban unas cuantas cosas, confiada llamo a su cría de Becola para que le ayudara. Nevra apenas iba de salida cuando ellos ya regresaban con las cosas.

Ambos estaban sucios y con unos cuantos rasguños en sus mejillas y brazos.

-¿Qué demonios...?-dijo Ezarel apenas los vio

-Aquí están los ingredientes para el bálsamo-dijo visiblemente agitada

-Miiko te dijo que...

-Miiko cree que soy una inútil, cosa que no es verdad, no podía quedarme allí de brazos cruzados esperando a que curen a Elliot, Nevra

-¿Elliot?-arqueo una ceja-Es un Kappa nada mas

-Disculpa Ezarel, no acostumbro llamar a los animales por su nombre-le barrio con la mirada, estaba tentada a llamarle Elfo en su cara, pero mejor se quedó callada

-Eh... Necesito tiempo para hacer el bálsamo. Necesito privacidad-dijo el peliazul. Nevra y Rinmika salieron en silencio

-Eres muy audaz, my lady

-Solo hice lo que debía, si no pude cuidarlo como se debía, lo menos que podía hacer era traer lo que se necesita para curarlo. Pero no lo hice sola-puso su mano sobre su Becola-Alexander me ayudó-sonrió

-Deberías alistarte, en cuanto lo curen partirán a la Costa de Jade-dijo y se fue

Ella obedeció, pero antes de ir a su cuarto pasó rápidamente a echar un vistazo a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta cuidando que Miiko no la viera. Alajéa estaba en el agua con el Kappa en brazos. Las ondas del agua eran constantes y eran acompañadas con una especie de luz que emanaba el cuerpo de Alajéa, parecía que arrullaba a Elliot. De momento estaba mejor. La rubia estaba aliviada y sin querer suspiro llamando la atención de Jamón que custodiaba la puerta. Curioso, se dio vuelta y la vio allí por la ranura de la puerta entre-abierta, al verse sorprendida, con las manos hizo señas para que no avisara a Miiko y se fue.

Continuara…


	6. Capítulo 6: (Misión marítima)

**/Y este es el resultado de un gratificante baño antes de comer uwu -cuando la inspiración ataca-**

 **Lo siento xD es que la verdad me monte todo eso mientras me bañaba uwu así que no pude resistirme y lo plasme en casi 7 hojas de word xD no es mucho pero es mas que lo que escribo últimamente uwu**

 **Un beso a mi mami iSweetThorn que creyó que yo había inventado a Chrome xD**

 **La cosa es que ella recién juega xD así que ya le hice spoiler XDD/**

* * *

Capítulo 6 (Misión marítima: La verdad del mar.)

-Me siento aliviada-suspiro abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

Una vez dentro de su cuarto se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y lavar su sucio rostro, tomo una mochila y guardo ciertas cosas que considero de vital importancia como un mini botiquín de emergencia, hilo transparente y dos agujas una linterna y por ultimo un amuleto que su madre le dio antes de salir de casa.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-Toma cielo-le extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado-Ahora que estas haya llévalo siempre contigo_

 _-tomo en sus manos lo que su madre le ofrecía-¿Un collar con forma de delfín? ¿Para qué?_

 _-Es para la suerte-sonrió_

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

-Estoy segura de que es algo más que eso-dijo mientras intentaba colocarlo en su cuello

-tocaron a la puerta-¿Rinmika?-abrió-¿Miiko quiere saber si estas lista?

-Ah… Valkyon…-le miro por el rabillo del ojo-Ya casi… solo…

-se acercó a ella tomándole las manos-Deja-dijo-Miiko tiene la necesidad de verte-y le puso el collar

No dijo nada más y ella solo se había limitado a agradecer e indicar que iría enseguida, seguido de ello, tomo su mochila y salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con Miiko en la Sala de Cristal, donde seguramente esperaban todos por ella.

-Me alegra que estés lista-anuncio la Kitsune-Ezarel te preparo unas cuantas provisiones ara el viaje-el peliazul le dio una especie de morral con comida

-También prepare suficiente bálsamo por si lo necesitan-le entrego un frasco bien asegurado con un líquido de apariencia viscosa y de color azul grisáceo

-Es hora de irnos, Chrome espera en el barco-dijo mientras caminaba a la salida con Jamón a su lado

Se despidió de los demás solo con la mirada y una leve inclinación de cabeza. Alajéa le hizo entrega en brazos del pequeño Kappa que se veía mucho mejor. Emprendió su camino justo a espaldas de la líder de la Guardia de la Luz y su guarda espaldas personal, avanzaba en silencio y sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor. Parecía como si Miiko y Jamón llevaran a una prisionera consigo.

Llegaron al paradero del barco. Allí estaba hablando prácticamente solo Kero con el adolecente que fingía prestar atención, mientras que Kero le repetía cuán importante era la misión, pues el muchacho ya se veía en números rojos por tantas misiones fallidas o con resultados poco gratos. La Kitsune llego haciendo valer su autoridad mientras los otros dos se acoplaban. Rinmika y Kero intercambiaron lugares, la rubia paso al lado del adolecente y el muchacho de anteojos al lado de Miiko. Antes de partir, la Kitsune dio sus últimas indicaciones y bendiciones para que arribaran sanos y salvos tanto al ir como al volver a casa.

Subieron al barco. Miiko se mostraba firme y con fe de que esta vez fuera una misión exitosa para ambos, Kero realmente esperaba que Chrome haya escuchado todas y cada una de las indicaciones que le dio para el viaje y Jamón, solo llamo a Rinmika y se despidió con la mano desde lo lejos mientras tenía sus ojos húmedos, quería llorar.

Sería un viaje de tres días, uno y medio para ir y uno y medio para volver. No se supone que algo debiese salir mal. Rinmika confiaba ciegamente en Chrome, no al cien por ciento, pero quería aferrarse a todas las cosas halagadoras que dijo Sweet de su joven hermano, pero la manera en la que ignoro a Kero mientras le daba indicaciones del viaje la dejaban con mucho que pensar. Y hablando de pensar, ¿Ahora qué haría? Era una Fairy, pero la pelirroja no dijo nada a Miiko antes de irse

-" _Sera una sorpresa_ "-fue lo último que le dijo a la rubia antes de irse con Leiftan a su misión

Pero eso no era lo único, ahora era técnicamente un fenómeno, y no sabía cuál. Elevo su mirada al cielo mientras este comenzaba a teñirse con los colores del anaranjado atardecer, deseaba desde lo profundo de su ser que todo fuere un sueño y que pronto lograra despertar. Que al día siguiente fuera al colegio con sus amigos y encontrarse con Castiel. Su mente dio un vuelco y le regreso ese reciente recuerdo de Valkyon ayudándola con su collar. Llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras el rosa pintaba levemente sus mejillas. No quería, pero era inevitable el pensar en el alvino de ojos color miel ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tenía para que no dejara de pensar en él? ¿Sera por qué se parecía a Castiel? No, tenía que ser una simple coincidencia. Pero tratar con él, a pesar de ser muy pocas ocasiones, le hacía tener esas reacciones que solo salían cuando estaba con el pelirrojo. Y no solo era eso, le parecía un poco más sencillo acercarse a Castiel que a Valkyon. En ese aspecto, ambos eran diferentes, o eso suponía. Tenía que ser una simple y vana coincidencia. Siempre se había montado una película de lo que su imaginación le ponía enfrente. Debía calmarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?-se acercó el joven capitán a ella, pues vio aquel largo y tendido suspiro que dio

-¿Ah?-volteo

-No has dejado de ver por la borda ¿Te sientes mal o algo?

-No es nada-se despegó de su lugar-Solo pensaba en cosas, es todo-sonrió

-¿Cosas como que?-se cruzó de brazos

-Cosas de chicas-le miro

-Deberías ir a dormir, el viaje no es tan cansado, pero me dijeron que estuviste muy activa hoy. Además, _eso_ necesita comer-señalo al pequeño Kappa

- _Eso_ tiene nombre y es Elliot-contesto molesta-Dime… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo miembro de la Guardia tan joven?

-Haciendo mandados técnicamente-bufo-Pero Miiko no se cansa de regañarme

-Te trata como pero-rio levemente

-¿Perro? ¡Soy un hombre lobo!-reprocho rápidamente

-Perdona-se apresuró a disculparse-Ehm… Es una expresión popular de mi mundo para decir que te tratan mal-explico

-¿Qué se siente ser humano?-pregunto curioso

-Pues… Es como si no tuvieras tus orejas o cola… No sé cómo mas explicar…-sonrió apenada

-Mi hermana dice que los humanos son como nosotros, pero que hay algo que los hace muy diferentes. Debe ser por lo que ocurrió…-comento

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto mientras alimentaba al pequeño Kappa

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Siglos incluso, nosotros los Fairy's vivíamos en armonía con los humanos, su tierra era nuestro hogar también. Todas las especies de Eldarya de Fairy's vivíamos en los bosques, coexistíamos con los humanos hasta que estos nos desterraron. Hubo una gran masacre, murieron muchos de ambos bandos. Fue entonces cuando un antepasado de Miiko y muchos más abrieron una puerta que los llevaría a todos a un lugar mejor. Muchos dejaron sus hogares atrás para huir a su nuevo destino: Eldarya. Una vez que se alojaron, tomaron medidas para evitar ataques de humanos curiosos, pues gracias a las brujas y hadas se abrieron los portales, eran las más conectadas a los humanos, sobre todo las brujas. Fue así como se crearon las guardias y con el tiempo, se construyó la Gran Cede. Del Oráculo o El Espíritu del Cristal, se dice que, ella fue la doncella que dio su vida para cerrar todos los portales antes de que los humanos alcanzaran a los Fairy's.

-Vaya… Jamás había oído de eso

-Las brujas se encargaron de borrarles la memoria a los humanos, por eso jamás se supo nada en tu mundo-dijo-Por ellas es que estas aquí. Existen las Hadas y las Brujas, ellas pueden viajar de un mundo a otro sin problemas, las Hadas y las Brujas Blancas se transportan por medio de polvos o espejos. Las Brujas Negras son renegadas que hacen maleficios y viajan al mundo humano a causar destrozos con su magia. Una de esas ha de haber dejado un portal cerca de tu hogar. Algo muy extraño, porque en ese caso esa bruja te conocía o te ha estado vigilando

-¿Sera Debrah?-se cuestiono

-¿Quién?

-Es una chica que conocí… Ella me odia-rio

-¿Pues qué le hiciste?

-Nada… Bueno, solo evite que se llevara a alguien lejos de sus amigos-el chico no comprendió-Él era… Su exnovio…-se sonrojo

-¿Le quitaste a su amante?-la miro

-¡N-No! ¡Ellos ya no estaban juntos!-aseguro

-Te gusta entonces…-razón el

-Eh…-guardo silencio, el chiquillo rio

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamo-¡Así que eso era!-rio-Sella fuera una bruja te hubiera maldecido

-Toda esa semana me fue horrible-chillo- ¿Qué tal Ámber?

-Mira, si ellas fueran Brujas Negras ya te hubieran hecho maleficios. Así que solo son " _gente común_ "

El asunto de las brujas le dejo pensando. Parecía que había sido mandada a ese mundo a pensar y hacer un recuento de toda su vida. Pero es que todo eso había pasado desde que se mudó e ingreso a Sweet Amoris. Quiso hacer un recuento de todo, pero para ello necesitaba de Rosalya y una libreta donde apuntar. ¡Basta! Ahora lo único que estaba segura que quería hacer era dormir y sería una siesta gratificante. Intentaría sonar con que el día de mañana iría a la escuela, pelearía con Castiel, reiría con Rosa, comería con su madre. Se encargaría del presente después.

Al día siguiente no despertó hasta que el pequeño Kappa le llamo par alimento, para ese entonces ya era medio día, sentía que le había hecho falta un rato más de sueño, pero era hora de levantarse y seguir la jornada. Salió de donde haya dormido y encontró al chico sentado en el suelo mientras este cabeceaba, parecía que había permanecido despierto toda la noche.

Era aburrido estar allí sin tener nada importante que hacer más que pensar, y pensar y pensar y jugar con Elliot. Chrome había despertado al atardecer, llegarían en poco tiempo, lo presentía. Ya se había encariñado mucho con Elliot y sentía que comprendía a las madres cuando sus hijos deben partir del nido hogareño y cálido que ellas les proveen y eso que solo fueron dos días. El pequeño Kappa era una cajita de sorpresas, este podía aprender a hablar español, aunque solo ciertas palabras, pues era solo un bebé.

Arribaron justo a la media noche como había calculado Kero. Dejaron el barco en la orilla y se adentraron en el bosque siendo guiados por el instinto, olfato y excelente vista de Chrome. Rinmika llevaba a Elliot en un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba la mano de Chrome para no perderse. Bruscamente, se detuvieron tras encontrarse con una figura alta para ambos, solo era visible gracias a la poca luz que la luna brindaba.

-Señor-le hablo Chrome-Venimos de parte de la Guardia de la Anguila. Encontramos a uno de sus bebés vagando por el pueblo, le hemos traído de vuelta tan pronto como pudimos-dijo e hizo una reverencia-Dale al pequeño-susurro

-Ah… si-se acercó al patriarca-Usted me ha de disculpar, el pequeño tuvo un accidente y perdió parte de su agua… P-Pero se le curo lo más rápido que pudo y aquí lo tiene. Era mi responsabilidad y falle-le entrego al pequeño

-Agradezco que hayan cuidado al pequeño…

-¡Elliot, Elliot!-interrumpió el pequeño

-Eh… No me era grato llamarlo simplemente " _Kappa_ " así que le he dado un nombre… Dispénseme…

-Si a él le gusta, no hay problema-sonrió

-Tenga…-Chrome le tendió un morral al patriarca-Son presentes de Miiko

-Agradezcan a Lady Miiko de mi parte. De un momento a otro nuestros recién nacidos desaparecieron. No sabíamos que hacer.

-Miiko está investigando-aseguro el muchacho-Debemos partir. Que tengan buena noche-se despidió

-Yo…-se acercó al patriarca antes de partir junto con Chrome, le regalo una sonrisa al pequeño Elliot para besar su frente a modo de despedida-Tome…-le dio el frasco-Es el bálsamo que se usó para curarlo

Tomo la mano de Chrome y regresaron hacia el barco en silencio. Ahora sentía un vacío en su ser, pero el pequeño se encontraba en casa, ellos se harían cargo de verlo crecer sano y salvo. También lo examinarían mejor para asegurarse que no vuelva a perder su agua. Lo extrañaría mucho.

Subieron al barco, el cielo no se veía prometedor. La vista nocturna comenzó a llenarse de nubes cargadas que amenazaban con hacer llover y no sería una simple brizna, sería una tormenta, pues estaban en mar abierto. Pero tenían que partir, el lugar no se veía prometedor para acampar y no podían volver a la aldea de los Kappas con ella oliendo a humano.

El barco zarpo y la lluvia llego con un viento bestial que empujaba la lluvia con fuerza, tal como si quisiera tirar el barco. Chrome hacia todo lo que podía para mantener el curso, mientras que Rinmika se esforzaba por acatar las órdenes de él. No es que no supiera nadar si es que el barco caía, pero sabía que las olas la arrastrarían con fuerza y se ahogaría. Era inevitable, la tormenta se había hecho con ellos y solo quedaba sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en la Cede…

-¿Qué fue eso?-volteo bruscamente la Kitsune mirando fijamente al Gran Cristal

-¿Qué fue que?-pregunto Leiftan quien hacía poco había retornado a la Cede con Sweet

-Escuche un… Un llanto…-explico

-¿Un llanto?-cuestiono

-Venia del Cristal-este comenzó a brillar

Del Cristal emano la hermosa figura que recibió a Rinmika, aquella figura traslucida femenina denominada Oráculo o Espíritu del Cristal. Estaba llorando y soltaba alaridos abrumadores que llamaron la atención de todos en la Guardia acudiendo a donde los gemidos dolidos y lastimeros provenían. Miraron a la traslucida doncella con impresión, pena y duda, no se había visto que esta se apareciera dos veces casi seguidas. Parecía que sufría, tenía las manos aferradas a su pecho mientras derramaba lágrimas que desaparecían en cuanto llegaban al suelo. Luego de unos instantes extendió sus brazos hacia lo alto, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar sin cesar las lágrimas. Por encima del Cristal, por sobre el Oráculo, comenzaron a correr imágenes de la tormenta que se sufría en altamar, sin embargo, no solo enfoco a las olas que empujaban todo bruscamente, mostro cierta embarcación con ciertos miembros de la Guardia en apuros…

-… ¡No aguanto más!-le grito al adolecente

-¡Aguanta!-ordeno-¡No te sueltes!

-¡No puedo! ¡Ya no…!-no termino la frase

Soltó el mástil de donde se sujetaba junto con Chrome, una ola logro jalarle con fuerza ocasionando que ella se soltara. El mar se la trago. Chrome y todos los de la Guardia vieron como despegadamente intentaba salir a flote. Se veía que gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda, pero Chrome no podía ayudarle.

No podían verlo, la mayoría bajaron sus cabezas dolidos mientras apretaban sus mandíbulas con impotencia. Uno de ellos no pudo más y salió de la sala, tomo todo lo que necesitaba y salió en plena tormenta. Confiaba que gracias a la tormenta se habían acercado un poco más a la Cede, que estaban a medio camino. Lo último que vio era como la rubia se sujetaba a una cuerda suelta con uñas y dientes, pedía al cielo que ella no se soltara, que aguantara más hasta que el llegara.

Subió a un barco y emprendió el viaje hacia los chicos que luchaban con mantenerse vivos en mar abierto en plena y bestial tormenta. El viento soplaba empujando su nave con brutalidad, solo esperaba correr con suerte y que este lo llevara justo donde ellos. A lo lejos pudo ver el barco de Chrome, dejo que el viento siguiera haciendo su trabajo y lo acercara más a ellos. Alaba de las velas para poder llegar más aprisa, golpeo afortunadamente el barco donde estaban los chicos, podría decirse que el adolecente estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero la chica aún estaba aferrada a una cuerda que estaba colgando a unos cuantos centímetros del mar.

Comenzó a alar de la cuerda para subir a la chica, se había asegurado de asegurar su cuerpo al barco para no salir volando por un choque de una ola. Ya casi, solo un poco más y lograría tomar la mano de ella para subirla. Una ola la golpeo y nuevamente se la llevo. Pero esta vez ella no resurgió e intento luchar por regresar, había sido tan fuerte el impacto que había conseguido llevársela lejos.

-¡Rinmika!

Grito desesperado al verla caer. La tormenta comenzó a calmarse, no lo dudo dos veces y se soltó de donde se había asegurado lanzándose al agua. La chica ya había recorrido un gran tramo, ya está lo suficientemente lejos del barco, estaba inconsciente y comenzaba a respirar el agua que ahora comenzaba a recorrer su sistema respiratorio. Se ahogaría si no salía. Una brillante luz comenzó a emanar de su collar, la luz era enceguecedora, el muchacho alvino no podía acercarse pues no podía enfocar bien con tan brillante resplandor. Esa bella luz envolvió el cuerpo de la rubia, luego de eso, el pendiente en forma de delfín se rompió. Seguido de ello una fuerte ventisca agito el mar. La luz se disolvió ella parecía estar completa a excepción de una cosa: Sus piernas habían desaparecido, a cambio tenía una cola similar a la de Alajéa sin su pasión.

Era imposible, ella era una sirena. Incrédulo a lo que sus ojos vieron, sacudió su cabeza y se aproximó a ella rápidamente tomándola en brazos para poder regresar a la superficie, donde convenientemente había una cueva. La tormenta había parado. Entro con ella en brazos, sin embargo no parecía dar señas de vida, le dejo en el suelo; el cuerpo de ella se encontraba del vientre para abajo cubierto por escamas al igual que por sobre sus pechos. Se acercó a ella y comenzó por practicarle respiración de boca a boca, pues ella había inhalado una parte considerable de agua. Dio señas de vida una vez que comenzó a toser y escupir el agua que había tragado.

Continuara…


	7. Capítulo 7: (Verdades)

**/Mis amores qwq!**

 **Alguien extraño a tia Rinmika? No...?**

 **Bueh... les explico por que desaparesi. Mi pc esta en estado de coma, le aparecio la leyenda de Fatal Error y necesitaba una contraceña para reactivarle, sin embargo, mi hermana se niega a re activarla y se porta mierda, pero me la pela xD mi hermano me presto su tab para editar el texto hahhahahaha nadie me dice cuando editar Bicth(?)**

 **Y pueh hoy regreso OuO, estoy buscando una app para corregir horrografia, asi ya no pido prestao...**

 **Nota adicional, no sean mierdas y ayuden a los demas O.O/**

* * *

Capítulo 7 (Verdades.)

Flash back

-¡Vaya Armin! ¿Eso que tienes allí es un libro?-se acerco al azabache sonriente

-Si, Nathaniel me arrastro a la biblioteca y lo encontré allí. Es un libro de mitología, tiene las bestias y seres mas extraños de las novelas y videojuegos-dijo emocionado

-Genial-sonrió

-Por ejemplo este, es un Kitsune. Son zorros con poderes espirituales, se dice que ellos Vivian en las regiones de los bosques de Japón, igual que los Kappa. Amo este libro, la próxima que vaya al centro con Alexy me comprare una copia

-Compra una para mi también

-La comprare, pero quiero ese Final Fantasy que tienes aparte-rio-¿Trato?

-Esta bien-rio

Fin de flash back

-Despierta...-le llamaba una voz-Abre los ojos maldita sea-insistió con frustración

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Valkyon y Chrome estaban con ella, intento inhalar un poco de aire para poder articular palabra pero comenzó a ahogarse. El platinado la tomo en brazos y la sumergió en una lagunilla dentro de la cueva donde se hallaban, inmediatamente dejo de toser. Chrome miro preocupado a Valkyon, el platinado negó con la cabeza. La rubia vivió a emerger del agua, pero inmediatamente fue re-sumergida por Chrome.

-¿Que haces tonta?-le dijo-¿Quieres morir?-ella obviamente se asusto e intento resurgir pero Chrome insistía en dejarla bajo el agua

-Dejen de pelear-hablo el moreno-No salgas hasta que te diga-señaló a la rubia. Esta, se molesto

-¿Esta listo?-se acerco Chrome

-Miiko espera que retornemos exitosamente, es hora de irnos

-¿Que haremos con ella?-miro a la chica de re-ojo-¿No la vamos a dejar, verdad?

-No. Debe volver a la cede para su estudio. Ezarel debe darle algo para que regrese a la normalidad-dijo, se veía preocupado

-¿Sera que ella es... sirena?

-Es. Parece que su colgante era el que le ayudaba a esconder su verdadera forma... pero ha vivido con forma humana... no me explico

-¿Como la llevamos de regreso?-el platinado no contesto-No sabes...-dijo Chrome asustado. Era la primera vez que veía así al moreno. Realmente no sabia que hacer-Un barril-dijo

-asintió-Claro. Hay que llenar un barril con agua y llevarla en el

El joven lobo lavo un barril donde guardaba comida para rellenarlo con agua, Valkyon tomo a la chica y le zambullo dentro de este, igual le dijo que no sacara la cabeza del agua, a ella no le hacia gracia encontrarse así ahora.

Regresaron con una travesía relajada, no hubo inconvenientes al volver. Una vez que dejaron el barco en el puerto, regresaron a toda prisa a la donde ya los esperaban todos. Valkyon en cuanto entro al edificio, se dirigió rumbo a la enfermería, fue seguido por todos. Hizo lo mismo. Lanzo a la rubia en el agua que tenian allí y le advirtió igual. En cuanto se desocupo, miro a todos y salió de allí a pesar de que Miiko le hablo varias veces.

-Ella no puede respirar fuera del agua-dijo Chrome mientras se acercaba a su hermana

-No hay problema-aseguro Ezarel-Solo necesitamos hacer una pasión que le ayude a volver a ser humana

-¡Deja de llamarle así!-le grito Sweet con desprecio-Ella es una Fairy como nosotros, acéptalo.-todos callaron

-Alajea, regalame un poco de tu poción-Miiko le acercó a Alajea un pequeño frasquillo.

La nombrada obedeció, así vertiendo un poco de la poción que llevaba atada a su cintura. Miiko cello el frasquillo, le ato un cordel y lo coloco en el cuello de Rinmika. Al poco tiempo, a su cuerpo regresaron sus dos piernas. Sin perder tiempo, Sweet la cubrio con una sabana y Nevra la llevo a su cuarto.

-Sweet, tenemos que hablar.-dijo inexpresiva la Kitsune

Rinmika permaneció dormida casi todo el día. Algo cansada, abrió de apoco sus ojos y visualizo el lugar. Estaba en su cuarto en Eldarya, en su cama. Se sentía algo cansada, no quería levantarse. Sintió sus piernas, se sintió muy aliviada, creía que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero lamentablemente todo fue real. Su puerta se abrió lentamente y en la abertura, se asomo una melena espesa color rojo. Era Sweet, quien al ver despierta la rubia, se la llevo a sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho sobreprotectoramente.

-¿Sweet?-pregunto la rubia

-Estaba tan preocupada-murmuro-Gracias a dios estas a salvo

-¿Que dices? Iba con Chrome, y Valkyon nos auxilio.-sonrió

-Miiko quiere hablar contigo. Tu madre esta aquí

-¿Cómo dices?-volteó a ver a su pelirroja amiga

-suspiro-Miiko la hizo venir, no me mires así-abrió la puerta de la sala

La madre de la rubia se hallaba platicando con Miiko y los demás, poco a poco, fue acercándose a ellos hasta quedar a una distancia cercana, pero distante. La mujer de pelo rosado se dio vuelta y miro a su hija como si jamás la volviere a ver.

-Rinmika...-murmuró su nombre y extendió sus manos-Mi hermosa Rinmika, ven a los brazos de tu madre

-Eh... ¿Que pasa?-miro a todos a su alrededor

-Déjate de rodeos Agatha-hablo Miiko-Mientras mas pronto hables con ella menos problemas tendremos para investigar

-¿Hablar? ¿Problemas? ¿No entiendo nada?-su madre dio un paso adelante-No te acerques-le dijo-Exijo saber que demonios pasa ¿Que haces aquí? ¿A que se refiere Miiko con hablar?

-suspiro-Sabia que este día llegaría, pero no de esta manera-miro a la rubia-Rinmika... ¿Recuerdas que te dije de las hadas?-ella asintió

-Las hadas viven mucho mas que un humano...-contesto

-Asi es...

Flash back

-Agatha Pov-

Hace dieciséis años, viaje de regreso a mi tierra, yo comenzaba a residir mezclándome entre los humanos y recién aprendía sus costumbres, estaba recién casada, el hombre que ame deseaba un hijo y como buena esposa, yo deseaba conceder su deseo. Cerca de la costa, se reunían un grupo de mercaderes de todo tipo, yo solía ir allí por cosas para mis pociones con una muy fiel amiga mía. Iría por una pasión de fertilidad, con ella las probabilidades de ser madre, eran seguras y no importaba si ese bebé fuera hibrido, tendría un hijo de un humano al que amaba.

Fue terrible, en cuanto llegue solo pude ver destrucción y dolor por todas partes, unos saqueadores se hicieron con las cosas de los mercaderes violentamente y muchos, por proteger sus vienes, perdieron la vida. Entre ellos Evangeline, mi amiga. Una joven sirena con un embarazo de una semana apenas, el padre de la criaturita era humano, pero fue muerto en batalla en el mundo humano. Claramente, nunca volvió.

-¡Evangeline! ¡Resiste!-le grite apenas la vi

-A-Ah... Agatha... mi fiel Agatha-toco mi mejilla-Mi tiempo se agota querida-sonrió-Casi debo partir

-N-No digas eso... Te recuperaras y...-ella negaba con la cabeza

-Agatha, ambas sabemos que pasara. Amiga mía, hoy necesito de ti como jamás lo hice, cumple esta, mi ultima petición por favor-aguante las lagrimas esperando sus palabras-Te pido a ti, mi única familia, que te hagas cargo de mi pequeño bebé

-¿P-Pero como? Solo tiene una semana...

-Sabes que hacer, el cambio de cuerpo a cuerpo...

-P-Pero yo...

-Agatha te lo ruego. Este bebé no merece irse sin vivir aun. Este mundo es tan grande... Quisiera ser yo quien le muestre y le enseñe a amarlo pero...-comenzó a toser fuertemente

Cumplí su deseo. Cambie al pequeño feto de cuerpo con mi magia, ella solo sonrió y agradeció para después apagar la luz de sus hermosos ojos color azul celeste. Yo volví a mi hogar, le daría a ese hombre un hijo, un hijo que no era ni de el, ni mío.

Desde que nació mi luz, año tras año aprendí a cuidar de esa pequeña de rizos dorados y ojos celestes. Esa hermosa niña me enseñó a ser una madre humana normal y desde ese día hasta ahora siempre he estado orgullosa de ti. Y cuando partiste para acá, cuando te ti ese dije y mencione que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, hablaba de Evangeline.

Fin de flash back

-Normal Pov-

-No soy tu hija... No soy hija de Phillipe ¿Quien soy?

-Eres mi hija, yo te crie. Madre no es solo la que engendra, es la que cría, la que ama

-¡Es suficiente! ¡No puedo, es demasiado! Yo solo... Yo solo soy un...

-Un híbrido-dijo Ezarel. Todos le miraron-¿Que? Es la verdad

-Guarda silencio-ordeno Miiko un poco molesta-Rinmika, hoy tienes permiso de volver a tu hogar

-¿Mi hogar? No soy de aquí y tampoco de haya. Ninguno es mi hogar...-No está a discusión, hoy no te quiero ver aquí

Y no le quedo mas que obedecer. Su madre la llevo de regreso mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y que caminara mejor. No parecía que la rubia quisiera hablar o recibir las atenciones de su madre.

-Aquí estas-dijo una voz

-Castiel-dijeron ambas al uniso

-¿Te pasa algo?-arqueo la ceja dudoso

-Ehr... se tropezó y callo al suelo-sonrió la mujer

-Torpe-dijo el-Bueno, ¿Quieres ir al cine?-ofreció

-Oh claro que quiere-sonrió la madre-Vamos a que se cambie de ropa y enseguida se van

La mujer arrastro a ambos muchachos hasta la casa, donde hizo esperar a Castiel en la sala y subió a arreglar a su hija para su cita. Era mejor así, quizá pasar un tiempo con el chico ella se relajará y estaría en paz un rato. No era una gran idea, pero era buena opción.

Les encamino a la puerta y se despidió de la mano mientras la movía de un lado a otro deseando buena y sana diversión. Sin embargo, pasaron 20 minutos y ellos habían regresado. Parece que su hija se ahogaba, escudo aquello como un ataque de nervios y pido al chico que se fuera, aun así ella le mantendría al tanto. Rápidamente y con ayuda de su magia, llevo a su hija al baño, donde previamente le había llenado la bañera para que se relajase después de la cita, allí la zambullo, e inmediatamente ella dejo de ahogarse

-Creo que hoy dormirás en la bañera-sonrió-Mira, si no te tranquilizas, la poción no podrá ayudarte puedo conseguir esencia de vida, pero debes relajarte

-¿Y para que? Soy un fenómeno...

-Escucha, deberías estar orgullosa de lo que eres, has logrado mucho mientras creíste ser solo humana ¿Por que cambiara eso? Yo siempre te mantuve a salvo del agua. Toda tu joyería tiene escancia de vida. Solo lo he hecho para tenerte a salvo

-Lo ocultaste mucho tiempo... No se que pensar de ti...

-Pues deberías agradecerle...

-Sweet-le miraron ambas

-Te dije que también era híbrido, fui adoptada por humanos y criada por ellos, después descubrí Eldarya y encontré a mi familia ¿Eres quien quieres ser. Tu proceder no define quien eres. Solo tus acciones

Continuara...


	8. Capítulo 8: (Por poco)

**/Y aqui llega su actualizacion eclipse -osea de cada vez que se puede(?)-**

 **Me disculpo por la eteeeeerna espera que han tenido xD pero no han sido los unicos que esperan por actualizacion, aun me quedan historias por actualizar y resubir.**

 **Los amu~/**

* * *

Capítulo 8 (Por poco.)

-¡No sabes cómo me siento!

-Te mentiría si dijera que lo sé. Pero ¿Cuánto no has hecho siendo solo tú? Mira a tus amigos, recuerda a quien te gusta, piensa en lo que quieren ellos de ti. A partir de mañana, iré contigo al instituto, quieras o no.-dijo de último y se fue

Comenzó a pensar en lo que Sweet le dijo. Sin saber que era mitad sirena, ella hizo muchas cosas, se enfrentaba a Ámber todos los días, logro sacar a Debrah del camino y había lidiado con sus pensamientos estúpidos en cuanto a Priya. Hizo muchas cosas guiándose de su instinto y metiéndose en todo tipo de problemas. No se iba a dejar vencer.

-... Esto es lo último que te doy. Es aún más fuerte y eficaz que el que tiene Alajéa-le dio una sortija plateada con una incrustación color azul celeste en el centro.-No lo pierdas.

Al día siguiente, la rubia se alistó, desayuno y salió de la casa donde en la entrada se encontraban Castiel y Sweet esperándole. Ambos se veían serios y le miraban como si estuvieran de mal humor.

-Eh... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia

-¿No es obvio? Vine para llevarte a la escuela, tabla-contesto Castiel

-Tu no, ella.-Señaló a Sweet

-Te dije que iría al cole contigo ayer, quisieras o no-miro su reloj de muñeca-Y hablando de eso, ya vas tarde

Emprendieron el camino al Instituto junto a

Sweet quien hacia mal tercio. En ese momento Castiel y Rinmika solo deseaban hablar sobre lo que paso con aquel beso, realmente necesitaban hablar, pero esas cosas se arreglan solas. En el momento en el que llegaron al Instituto todas las miradas eran para Sweet, la chica pelirroja de ojos verde rubí y con trenzas atadas con cascabeles a lo largo de su densa melena; como rayo, Rosalya y Alexy fueron a abordar a los tortolos y su guardián de mirada fulminante, que como si fuera guarda espaldas se puso frente a la rubia para evitar contacto.

-No deseo ser grosera, pero ¿Te molestaría?-dijo Rosa en un tono de voz casi sarcástico

-Tiene que estar tranquila-contesto la pelirroja

-Pero ella no estará tranquila si tú la tratas así todo el tiempo-alego Alexy

-Exacto. Además, ¿Que hace ella aquí?-pregunto la alvina al pelirrojo

-¿A mí que mierda me preguntas? Cuando llegue a su casa esta chica mal tercio estaba allí.

-¡Fíjate bien a quien le hablas trasero de pastilla!-alego molesta

-¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Buscas pelea niña? Porque si es así olvidare mis modales

-¡Basta!-grito la rubia ya arriada. Sus amigos le miraron-Sweet solo va a estar aquí hoy, me he sentido un poquito mal y ella me va a estar cuidando, es todo-explico

-¿Cómo se supone ella entre?-dijo Rosa dudosa-Tenemos Ciencias a la 2da hora

-Todo bajo control-contesto la pelirroja-Tengo un certificado que avala el que este con Rinmika durante sus clases, nadie se va a negar

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-cuestiono Castiel

-Soy ayudante de enfermería en el hospital de la ciudad. Mi madre es Jefa de enfermería, así que este papel lo mando ella para mí-aseguro-No la perderé de vista

-Yo sé que todos queremos mucho a Rinmika, pero tú te preocupas mucho por ella-argumento Alexy

-Bueno... es que es una muy buena chica-sonrió y me preocupa su salud

Todos aún estaban en duda acerca de Sweet, aunque se le veía como una chica más que quería mucho a Rinmika, simplemente no concebían el que se llevaran tan bien a pesar de que se conocían hace poco, o eso pensaban ellos. No se fiarían de Sweet hasta no comprobar que era una chica en quien confiar. No era más que Kentin la única persona que creía plenamente en ella.

-Sweet...-le llamo en un susurro

-¿Te sientes mal?-la rubia negó con la cabeza

-Necesito hacer algo a solas

-¿A solas? ¿Y qué es?

-Oh vamos... Ya te había comentado sobre... ya sabes... el beso...

-Oh si, si-asintió-Que pena, tienes que quedarte donde pueda tenerte bien vigilada. Así que tu juego de pareja deberá esperar-contesto

-Dijiste que solo cuidarías de mi salud

-Y para hacer eso necesito seguirte donde vayas, le guste a quien le guste

Y no le gustaba a nadie. La rubia comenzaba a cansarse de Sweet, y aunque sabía que la pelirroja hacia las cosas por cariño y estima, comenzaba a molestarle, tenía que buscar una manera de librarse de ella y sabía qué hacer, así que tomo su móvil y no espero más que cinco minutos para que su mejor amigo llegara a salvarle.

-Hola Sweetie-saludo en cuanto se cruzó con la pelirroja, momento perfecto para huir

Y no lo dudo dos veces y se dio a la fuga. Mientras corría buscaba con la mirada al pelirrojo que le beso días antes, no quería que las vacaciones llegaran sin antes poder aclarar la situación y quedarse con el antes que Priya le pusiera el ojo, aunque realmente no se veía que la chica llegare a ligar a la escuela, ya saben, son de esos celos estúpidos que nacen cuando eres mitad humano tienes una suerte que a veces te agrada y luego te da pena pensar en tu asquerosa y malvada suerte.

Al poco rato encontró a Castiel en el patio, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Priya estaba sentada con el mientras compartían de unas grandes carcajadas, como si fueran los mejores amigos de todo el mundo, a lo lejos también estaba Ámber mirando con desprecio a la chica que compartía la banca con Castiel, el mundo de Rinmika comenzó a derrumbarse, su pulso comenzó a incrementarse y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y entre cortarse, su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse de repente comenzó a ahogarse. Fue así como Castiel se percató de que ella estaba allí, vio como ella desesperadamente tocia y se esforzaba por mantener el aliento pero no podía volver a respirar. Podría morir si no hacían algo.

Pero Castiel no sabía que sucedía, de un momento a otro el rostro de la rubia comenzó a sacar tenues escamas color azul en sus mejillas, eso les asusto mucho al pelirrojo y a Priya, Alexy y Rosa llegaron también acompañados de Kentin y una muy molesta Sweet que, nada más con verla, se abalanzó contra ella acunándola en sus brazos y exigiendo agua en la mayor cantidad posible, pero ni en toda la escuela encontrarían una cantidad de agua tan exuberante como la que pedía. No había tiempo ya, tenían que correr y la respuesta llego a Castiel. El parque, solo en el parque podía obtener la mayor cantidad de agua posible y todos, en bola y en montón se llevaron a Rinmika en brazos. Sweet realmente no deseaba que ellos se involucraran, pero de momento agradecía que le ayudaran con ella.

Llegaron tan rápido como una exhalación al lago, donde Sweet tomo a la rubia y sin pensar o preguntar, la lanzo al lago. Todos, incluyendo Kentin comenzaron a gritarle exaltados por tan abrupta decisión, si se estaba ahogando, no había por que lanzarle bruscamente al agua. Haciendo caso omiso de todas las quejas y blasfemias de parte de Castiel y los demás, camino tranquila hacia el lago esperando que la de ojos celestes resurgiera del agua. A los diez minutos ella salió, como nueva y ya no tenía problemas para respirar, parecía que el procedimiento ya le era más fácil a su cuerpo. Necesitaba más práctica. Ya a la larga podría transformarse y des-transformarse cuantas veces quisiera. Ahora, solo faltaba una cosa importante. Una explicación a los amigos de la chica.

Continuara…


End file.
